The Elevator
by Spyder1070
Summary: 2D and Murdoc find themselves stuck together in Kong's elevator. Read on to find out what happens next. ONE SHOT.


Murdoc and 2D are riding in the elevator, heading to the first floor kitchen, when suddenly there is a large clunking sound, that seems to fill the car just before it shudders to a stop. The lights in the car flicker ominously for a moment, before going out. A few seconds later, the emergency light comes on, casting eerie shadows around the small enclosed space. Both men almost instinctively seem to look up at the ceiling. Staring at the emergency light, as if waiting for it to speak, telling them what the problem is. But after a few seconds, nothing has happened, so they both look down again, at the elevator doors.

"Muds."2D whimpers, stepping a little closer to the older man, almost as if for protection. Murdoc doesn't move, but grunts an irritated response, as he looks about the room. "The elevator stopped." he continues, looking around the room himself, nervously. Murdoc slowly turns his head to look at him, his face frozen in what looks to be shock.

"Noooooooooo." he drawls, his eyes wide, feigning surprise. Instantly the look changes again, turning more to an angry grimace, as he pulls away from the keyboardist in disgust. "You don't say." he adds with a drawling snarl, and punches 2D hard in the shoulder.

2D drops his gaze to the floor, as he rubs the spot where Murdoc had hit him, complaining almost silently to himself. The bassist ignores him and steps forwards, hitting the buttons on the panel, and trying to get one of them to work. The car doesn't move of course, but the action seems to make the old man feel better, and he continues pressing buttons, while growling angrily at himself..

"Stupid thing. Work!" Murdoc suddenly shouts at the panel, startling 2D into looking back up from the floor at him. Angry with the lack of results, Murdoc pulls his fist back, and punches the panel hard. Determined to get the elevator working, so he can get as far away from 2D as possible. The idea of remaining locked in this tiny space with him, making him angrier and angrier, with each passing lights flicker again, and the car shudders. Thinking it had worked, Murdoc steps back with a contented smile, and waits for the car to continue it's journey. But the sound stops, and once again the two men find themselves surrounded by eerie silence. Forgetting the pain in his shoulder, 2D begins to rub his stomach instead.

"I'm hungry... I fink?" 2D remarks, breaking the silence of the car. The bassist, furious with the car and panel for not doing what he wanted them to, slowly turns his head and looks at the irritating blue haired man beside him. He feels his own stomach tighten for a moment, and an odd thought worms it's way through his mind. A strange grin spreads across his lips, and he slowly begins to nod.

"Yeah, me to. You do realize eh, if we don't get out of here, we'll starve to death. Right?" He replies, looking the young man up and down. 2D looks around the small room anxiously, pressing his knuckles to his mouth. The thought of starving to death in this tiny room, and ending up looking like one of the many dead nazis down in the bunker rooms, begins to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Wot we gunna do Muds? I don't fink me fans would like it if I starved." he whimpers, not quite sure if the old man is joking or not. Murdoc grins and steps closer to him, nodding in false sympathy and reaching out a taloned hand, patting the younger man gently on the shoulder.

"Cannibalism." he answers sharply, staring straight into 2D's black hole eyes and suddenly gripping the keyboardists arm tightly. The keyboardist stares back in shock and tries to step away, only to find the wall of the car behind him, preventing an easy escape. Raising his hands up in self defence, he shakes his head rapidly from side to side.

"Oh, err, no. Not me Muds. Ya need me." he splutters, pulling his arm free of the bassist, and stepping side ways, sliding along the wall into the corner of the small car. His mind screams at him, as he begins to have strange images flit back and forth. Him laid out on a large platter, surrounded by a forest of lettuce, and a few cherry tomatoes. He swallows hard, and feels a bead of sweat trickle slowly down his temple. But Murdoc doesn't seem to be listening. He follows him, looking hungrily at the side of 2D's neck. The keyboardist slaps his hands round his neck to protect it, continuing to slide along the walls of the car, and trying to keep as much distance as possible in the tiny space, between him and the seemingly hungry bassist.

"I agree. I do need you." the older man suddenly says. 2D breathes a sigh of relief, glad that he was able to snap the old man out of it, by reminding him of his place in Gorillaz, and stops moving. "With HP sauce, and a side of chips." the old man suddenly adds with a purr, reaching forward sharply and grabbing 2D by the arm again. Digging his talons deep into the younger man's flesh, he drags the flailing keyboardist closer to him. Smiling almost as if insane, and chuckling in a way that makes 2D's stomach churn with renewed fear.

"No, no, no!" 2D yelps, slapping out at Murdoc and pulling at his arm, as he tries desperately to free himself from Murdoc's evil clutches.

The lift suddenly shudders again, and the emergency lights snap off. The car once again is filled with bright yellow light, and it groans loudly as it slowly begins to move. Both men look up, blinking at the bright lights, their actions frozen. 2D, who had slid down to the floor, with his free hand clutching at the front of Murdoc's shirt, stares at the ceiling while hoping the car will complete it's journey. Murdoc, hunched over the keyboardist, one hand still digging mercilessly into the flesh of 2D's arm, the other suspended high over head, talons flexed and waiting to strike. Also looks up at the ceiling of the car, not sure if it will suddenly stop again, or not. The lift finally reaches the first floor, and the doors slide open. 2D wastes no time snatching himself away from the old man, and exiting the tiny space. Once out in the corridor, he takes a large cleansing breath. Murdoc slowly slinks out to join him, pausing briefly, to take one last look back at the elevator. The doors slide shut again with a strangely pleasant binging sound, almost like the bell ringing at boxing match, signalling the end of a round.

"Phew, that's a relief. I f'ought we'd be stuck in there forever." 2D smiles, giggling nervously. Murdoc lifts his eyes and stares coldly at the younger man.

"Dunno what yer so chirpy about. I'm still plannin' on eating you... later maybe." he winks, then shoving his hands deep in his trouser pockets, he strides into the kitchen whistling happily. 2D stares dumbfounded at the closing kitchen door, his mind reeling from the possibility that his last meal, would not only be himself, but be eaten by Murdoc. His whole body slumps as he slowly moves to join the older man, pressing open the kitchen door and stepping into the room.

"Awwwww, I wish ya wouldn't." 2D moans.


End file.
